Untitled
by slipofthetongue
Summary: A sequel to The Baby. By popular demand
1. Chapter 1

The house smelt of spices and the sound of crying spilt from the walls of the Hatake home. Citizens walking by turned towards the wailing but quickly dismissed it as the norm. For it was the norm. The couple inside had only recently welcomed a new addition,and it was to be expected that a baby should cry. The neighbour, an elderly woman, who still had the hearing of a fox, relented to the crying that disturbed her peaceful life both day and night.

Sakura, however, had not.

"Why does she cry all the time?" The new mother begged for answers from someone who had to indure the same thing only a year ago. But Naruto's son didn't act like this. In fact, Maiso had been, and still was , a calm relaxed baby. Even at the moment he was passed out in Naruto's arms, with not a care in the world. While Rin screamed her head off. Her little face all scrunched up and beat red, demanding satisfation.

"She's changed and fed. I put her down, she cries to be picked up. I pick her up and she screams to be let down. I don't get it!" She was frustrated. She was running on no sleep, the laundry needed to be done, she only managed to have a piece of toast that morning and she was frustrated.

She didn't know what to do or how to appease the infant. Panic began to sink in. What if something was wrong? What if Rin had picked up a flu and Sakura hadn't done anything to help her. She squeezed her eyes shut, blocking the thoughts from her head. As a doctor, she knew Rin was fine. Angry, but not sick.

Naruto shifted Maiso in his arm so he could stir the noodles. He had certainy grown up since the birth of his son. Still the joker she knew and loved, but more responsible now. Confident as well. Naruto seemed to always know what to do. And, as an act of pity, offered to come over and share his wisdom with someone in desperate need of it.

"She's two weeks. You're still working out the kinks." He said it like it was the simpliest thing.

Sakura tried to mimic Naruto's skills and rest her daughter in a laying position in her arms, but Rin struggled against it so hard that she almost dropped her. Sakura brought the baby to her face and tried to kiss the fury out of her child. It did no good. Kakashi always said she had way too much of Sakura in her. Sakura was beginning to believe it.

"Shush." She soothed and , miraculously, Rin's wailing gradually became whimpers. With a sigh of relief, Sakura sank onto the couch before she fell over. She felt more tired then she ever had at the hospital, even working triple shifts.

Kakashi was better at this then she was. Rin always seem to melt whenever her father was around. In fact, he had only to walk into the room and the baby melted into happiness. Truth be told, Sakura almost felt a twing of jealousy about their relationship, but she got over it quickly enough. It meant Rin was wanting to be in Kakashi's arms most of the time, which gave Sakura a chance to sleep, do the launry and eat.

And her husband was madly in love with this tiny person. His whole world was centered around Rin. Sometimes, Kakashi reached for her before he even greeted Sakura. But she wasn't mad. They'd been through way to much for Sakura to not know how much Kakashi loved her.

With Kakashi on a mission, she was left to juggle all the house duties by herself. It could get a little hectic, to say the least.

"I know, she's new. And I love her to death, but with Kakashi gone, I get stressed." She replied. "And I appreciate you coming over Naruto, I really do." She was very lucky to have such friends.

Naruto smiled his signature smile and poured a bowl for her and himself. "No problem, Sakura-chan." He set the hot soup on the table next to where Sakura had collapsed and took up the seat next to her.

Inhaling the delicious smell, she devoured the meal in no time and asked for more. It felt good to eat. Sakura was notorious at missing meals at the hospital during shifts, but Rin relied on her for survival for now, so she couldn't be doing that anymore. As Kakashi had pointed out many times.

"So when does Kakashi-sensei come back?"

Sakuras sighed." Not too soon, if this one has anything to say about it." Rin moaned from her spot smuggled against her mothers chest. "She's a huge daddy's girl and he's been gone way to long for her liking. But we expect him sometime within the next couple of days."

She longed to see his face again. To know he was safe at home, where he was so loved.

"I still can't believe Kakashi-sensei helped you give birth in the woods. I can just imagine his expession!" Naruto laughed and put on a face of extreme terror. It was dead on. They shared a quiet laugh as to not distured the childern.

"I know. Imagine how i felt. We had no crib set up, only two pairs of clothes and I hadn't even had time to glance at the baby books." She just remembered being absoulty terrifed. Thank God Kakashi was there. Even as scared as he was, his presense helped her make it through that difficult time. She didn't want to think what could have happened if he hadn't.

"Baby books, shaby books." Naruto scoffed.

"Easy for you to say! You have natural mothering skills."

"And you don't?"

Sakura gave him a ' you're gotta be joking' look. "Anyway, it's late, you look beat."

Naruto yawned. "Yeah, long day. I think i'll let you try to get some rest."

"Try is the important word." She smiled, and walked him to the door.

After goodbyes, Sakura was once again on her own. It was still new to her. To have a tiny body in her arms. Knowing that she was everything in this little girls world. Rin couldn't survive without her. It certainly filled a huge need to be that much depended on. Yet on the flip side, the same point scared her to death.

The first couple of days, Rin couldn't sneeze without Sakura have a serious panic attack. Kakashi had to calm her down on more than one occasion, while she was on the verge of meltdown. A fact that the rest of Konoha found just the funniest thing ever. Hatake Kakashi, copy ninja feared within the entire Shinobi culture, was more comfortable around an infant that it's own mother. A fact that neither could live down.

Since than, Sakura had made it her duty to read up on the subject and personally cleaned the library out of all its baby books. The amount of knowledge was overwhelming.

Checking her watch, the time read 1:15 am. Stifling a heavy yawn, she glanced down and thanked the gods to see Rin fast asleep. Quick to take advantage of whatever spare time she could get her hands on, she hurried up the stairs and into the baby room.

Sakura gently set her infant down on the pink sheets and nestled hre stuffed rabbit up close. The rabbit her father had bought in the hospital gift shop the day after the eventful birth. Leaning down to inhale the baby smell, she placed a kiss of the soft skin. New skin. All the worries of the today left her mind as she gazed at her duaghter. All the trouble was surpremly worth it.

She was so tired she didn't even remember going to bed, but she was jarred awake at around 3:00 by a soft clicking sound sounding downstairs. Shinobi training kicking in immediatly and she slipped softly from the bed and padded soundlessly across the room for her knife. The rough handle fit her hand perfectly, and she felt completely at home holding it.

The house was pitch black, but Sakura glided effortlessly down the hall and onto the staircase without making a sound. She paused by the bend, knelt and peaked out around the corner for any sign of an intruder.

All tension drained from her body when she saw who was standing like a statue at the front door.

"Kakashi." She whispered, fear running through her body when the smell of blood hit her like a ton of bricks. She took a step towards him but paused when she saw his expression. "...What happened?"

His eyes were hollow from lack of sleep and so heartbroken that she felt the heart inside her own chest shatter. She knew that look. Someone had lost their life. Kakashi may be able to hide from everyone else, but here she knew he couldn't hide from her. He didn't handle the death of a teammate well at all. Even someone he had just met was like family to him.

A wailing began from upstairs. Sakura turned, torn as to who needed her more.

"Go." He whispered gently. Sakura turned to see him looking up towards the baby's door. A new light had sparked inside him. An anticipation; a hope that he had lacked before.

Sakura pocketed the weapon and bounded up the steps to pick up the screaming infant. As if knowing father was near, she stopped crying instantly and focused her eyes on the stairs. She struggled in ernest to make Sakura take her where she wanted to go.

She never tired of it. The reunion between her husband and their child.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Kakashi glanced up. He had replaced the headband back over his Sharingan eye like he always did, because he though Rin didn't like it. Sakura didn't think that was so.

Chubby little arms reaching out, a bright smile plastered on that beautiful face. Rin squeeling with excitement, Sakura crossed the space between them and glanced at her daughter with a smile. Kakashi, however, didn't reach out to take her from Sakura as he normally did.

"Kakashi" She held the eager baby out and Rin squeeled, happy to be united again.

Yet, Kakashi shock his head, guilt filling his already remorsed filled eyes.

"I'm all dirty, Sakura." He explained, rubbing his dirt, blood spatter hands on his equally dirty pants in shame.

Tsking, Sakura litterally shoved Rin into his arms, so he had to hold her or risk dropping her.

"Sakura..." He whispered is dispair and rushed over to grab a tee-towel to whip off his hands one at a time, while Rin ran her tiny hands all over his face, happy as a clam.

She took the towel from him and ran and ran it under the tap. "I don't think she cares much, do you?" Smiling sadly, she began to wash his face gently, taking her time as Kakashi took to kissing his daughters face softly.

"I love you." His whisper broke her heart, so she slowly guided him over to the couch. With all of his attention focused on Rin, he didn't even notice as she began to remove his muddy shoes from his dirty feet, then proceeded to wash them clean.

His clothes were all bloody and torn. A make-shift bandage wrapped around his neck and covered a very nasty gash that had just missed his artery. His leg was a mess, torn up badly from his right knee down, like someone had sliced him clean.

"She missed you like hell." Sakura replied, glancing up at him but she kept his eye on the baby. An odd expression crossed his features. A pained expression, and Sakura quickly began healing his leg before infection could set in.

"So innocent. So new." His voice croaked, and his eyes cast down. Composing himself for a moment before finally focusing his eyes on Sakura for the first time. "I don't want her to know." His voice cracked.

Tears built up in Sakura's eyes, she leaned over and cupped his strong jaw with both hands. "What?"

He didn't answer. So she gave him a firm shake." Know what?"

His own eyes clouded and warm tears ran over her her hands.

His begged her to understand.

"I don't want her to understand. This life." He hung his head and began to sob gently.

Sakura sobbed right along with him. This strong man before her. Her rock. Tears dried up from her eyes and she soothed his silver hair from his face.

"Listen to me." She demanded. Still his eyes refused to meet hers. Rin blinked in confusion, wondering what was happening. "Listen to me, now." She forced his head high, as it should be.

"She won't have to. She won't. I promise." And she meant it. Rin wouldn't have to take the shinobi path. She would probably want to. Sakura knew she would have wanted to, but they would try their best to talk her through it.

"I know how hard it is for you to be away from her." Sakura searched her husbands face as he processed her words. "But she needs you. To keep her safe. To keep us safe. To keep other families safe."

Kakashi looked deep into her eyes. "I killed many families today, when i killed a man. What will she say to me when she can speak? When her friends loose their parents or their siblings? Will she hate me?" He pleaded with her to make it not so. She could see how much the idea scared him. So should couldn't just laugh it off as ludacrisity as she wanted to.

"Look into her eyes and tell me that answer." She whispered.

Kakashi hesitated before doing so. Rin's sleepy eyes stared back at him. A slow upturning of his chapped lips, made Sakura's heart fly. He stroked the soft cheek and looked back up at Sakura, who waited patiently.

"Thank you." He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. She sighed and kissed him back, all the time in is abscene forgotten as if he had never left. One last kiss to the corner of his mouth and she rocked back on her heels.

"You must be starving." She arose and stepped into the kitchen to serve him a bowl of soul left over from Naruto's visit. "I didn't cook if that's what's worrying you. And i didn't start any fires when you were gone."

There was no response.

"Naruto was over a lot. That boy can really make a mean soup if given the..." She paused with the bowl in her hand at the doorway.

Smiling, she turned and set the soup back down on the counter, before walking over to the couch and sitting on Kakashi's left. With shoulder resting together side by side, Sakura finally let her eyes shut for the night. At peace, with her family asleep beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up after a 15 sleep was heavenly. Waking up knowing Kakashi was home and safe was comforting. Waking up to silence was almost godly.

Sakura grinned like a primed cat, stretching her arms above her head before burying herself back under the covers against the cold. The curtains were shut and the bedroom was dark but not dark enough that she couldn't see clothing scattered around the floor.

Pushing back the covers, she rushed to where a rob hung on the bathroom door and quickly shoved her arms into the sleeves. God, it was cold! Kakashi better have remembered to cloth Rin accordingly.

She opened the door and stepped into the lit hallway. Peaking into Rin room she found it empty.

Giggling resounded from downstairs and Sakura smiled in response. She started down to the first floor, stepping over the broom and toys. Clanging sounded from the kitchen and she glanced into the room.

Rin was in her highchair. A plate of baby food was before her, but she was too interested in her own bib to eat. Kakashi, dressed in sweatpants and a plain white shirt, was washing pans in the sink. He turned to her and gave a small smile.

He was looking like himself again. That was good to see.

"Breakfast's on the table." He replied gesturing to a plate of eggs, toast, bacon and potatoes that sat waiting for her with a glass of water.

"It's 2:30 in the afternoon." She smiled but slid into the seat. Reaching out she stroked Rin silky silver hair and leaned in to kiss her forehead. Amazing the difference was when Kakashi was home. Rin was a completely different baby.

Her stomach growled loudly and startled Rin. She turned surprised wide eyes up at her mother, stuffing the bib into her mouth.

Sakura picked up fork and began to devour the meal.

"Mmmm so good." She sighed contently. "I missed your cooking; among other things."She casually as his beautiful ass as he processed to dry the dishes. That man had a hell of a butt, she mused.

"I sure you did." He replied.

"Naruto came over to feed me a lot." She slipped more eggs into her mouth and groaned with pleasure at the taste. "Maiso is such a good baby. He never cries. He sleeps most of the day away. Rin could learn a lot from him because you're daughter is certainly a princess. It's amazing she even has a voice after all the wailing that went on when you were-"

She paused when she realized Kakashi wasn't responding. Glancing up from her ramblings she was caught of guard by a piercing Coal eye looking back at her. Kakashi had stopped drying and was now giving her a smoldering gaze of leashed desire.

Heat pooled into her belly and tingles raced their way across her skin. She dropped her fork and slipped her tongue out to heat her suddenly very dry lips. His eye tracked the movement with such intensity that Sakura felt a little nervous.

"Can Naruto watch Rin?"She shivered at the vibration of his voice. She hastened nodded and rushed to picked the baby up out of her chair and hurried out of the door. Practically running down the busy streets, Rin bouncing contenting in her arms, she took the steps two at a time. Naruto, thankfully, answered on the second ring.

"Oh Hey Sakura-" He was cut off as Rin was forced into his arms.

"Watch her!" Sakura spun on her heels and leaped onto the roof. Running full tilt, chakra pooling in her feet, she arrived in record time.

Kakashi didn't even let her in the door, before he yanked her into his arms. His hands reached around to grab a handful of her firm globes. Pulling her up his body, she wrapped her legs around his waist as her mouth attacked his.

Tongues lashing against each other in the age old dance, Sakura groaned at the feeling of it all. Rumbling deep in his chest, Kakashi squeezed her ass, as he backed into the house and out of the gaze of blushing neighbors.

Her foot kicked the door shut as her hands fisted in his hair. His hips pressed into hers and she felt his arousal pressing against her core. She moaned.

"I need you." He groaned. He carried her urgently up the stairs, pausing halfway to rip her robe open exposing her bra. She in turn slipped her hand into his pants and cupped him. She earned a hiss of pleasure from him as reward.

"Careful, I won't last." He warned breathlessly, stroking her thighs with his callused hands. Sakura leaned in to suck on his exposed Adams apple. His salty taste filled her mouth as he tilted his head back to let her continue.

Her hand left his front and snaked around to the back to finally get a good feel of that ass she'd been craving in his absence. His hands kept busy too, moving from her thighs and into her bra to fill his palms with her breasts.

Her breath caught and she arched her back to press them closer together. "Kakashi." She moaned as she rubbed herself against him like a cat in heat.

Growling he yanked her towards him and started back up the steps again. He presses her into the door to the bedroom as she stepped through.

Kissing with the frenzy, Kakashi tossed his wife onto the mattress. She bounced once before sitting up and yanking off the very unsexy robe and tossing it the the side.

She kept her eyes focused on the tall hansom man striping before her. He was the only man to ever make her confident with herself. She felt like a sexual woman around him and he brought that out in her.

Biting her bottom lip in anticipation, she watched him drop his sweats to the floor and bared himself for her viewing pleasure. He paused before lifting the shirt over his head.

"...Wow." She still managed to blush even after all this time.

"Thanks." He knelt on the mattress by her feet and ran his hand sensually up her calf, to her knee. "Take off your bra." He demanded. Turned on by his dominance ,Sakura reached behind her as he asked and exposed herself for his view.

He looked her over for a moment before crawling over her to latch his teeth around her right nipple. Sakura jerked in response, tossing her head back and letting him play. She felt his hand between her legs and moaned her happiness. He teased her with his mouth and fingers, stroking and pulling in rhythm with each other. Sweet tensed coiled tight within her body, building higher and higher until she was withering against his fingers and begging for him to finish it. When the release came, she screamed his name to the heavens as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. He drew the orgasm on and on until she couldn't even breath anymore.

When she was finally released from her sweet prison, Sakura couldn't even more her arms from bed. She could still fell Kakashi's magic fingers stroking lazy circles against her, as he rested his head in between her breasts.

When she found the strength, she reached out to grip him. He was so hard and was bound to be in pain because of it.

She shifted until he was at her entrance. "I love you." She whispered guiding him inside her as she stretch to accommodate her. He was breathing heavily against her skin as he fought for control.

When he was fully in, she gripped his back as he took her for another ride.

The house was silence besides the heavy grunting and cries of pleasure coming from the master bedroom. Cheek against cheek, bodies pressed together and sweet covering their limb, a wives gave her husband a traditional welcoming home.

Kakashi traced the curve of Sakura's spine with the back of his fingers and gave a tired sigh. Eyes shut and body boneless, he listened to the her even breathing and bathed in the smell of her perfume. The shinobi world didn't exist inside these walls. He wasn't the copy ninja, but Kakashi. Just Kakashi.

To the woman, he was himself. She refused to have his mask in place while inside their home and a freedom came with that.

He smiled as he remembered their recent love making. He could still hear the sound of her screaming his name as she came and the sight of her head thrown back in ecstasy. The birth of there daughter had filled her body out more. She now had hips that a man loved to grip as he pumped inside her. Her belly had yet to completely flatten out and he knew Sakura was self consinious about it before he had proved to her otherwise.

He had come home with burden of lose lying heavily on his heart and was threatened into falling into a very dark place before she had saved him from it. The sight of her on the stairs yesterday was something he found it hard to describe.

He was so happy that Sakura no longer took missions. She was best needed at home to treat wounded here. And he only hoped Rin and whatever other children they might have would choice her path. To imagine their death...It Threatened to drag him to that dark place again and he didn't want that.

Sakura shifted against him and tilted her head up towards him. She gave him a lazy smile. "Hey."

Kakashi brushed a stray pink hair from her face. "Hey."

She snuggled her head back on his chest with breathy sigh. "What time is it?"

He glanced nest to the bed at the clock. "Almost 4:00. Is Naruto okay with keeping her this long?"

Sakura smiled. "He loves that girl. I have to fight him off most days."

"Maiso is so well natured. Amazing he came from Naruto's loins."

"He takes after his mother in that respect. But Naruto's really grown since Masio was born. He's certainly more natural at parenthood then I am."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Kakashi nuzzled Sakura's hair. "It's knew to us. We'll get the hang of it in no time."

Sakura lifted herself up on his chest and meet him eye to eye. "What are you talking about? It's like you've already had 10 kids, they way you handle it." Kakashi played with the end of her hair.

"I'm not as good as you think I am." He mused. "It's just that I always get her after she's had het fit with you. I need to be around more, so I won't always be the good guy."

Sakura scoffed. "As if you'll not always get her way with you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kakashi smiled playfully.

"Sure you don't"

A sudden knock at the front door interrupted the peaceful moment between them. Sakura frowned.

"Maybe Naruto is busy today." She pushed herself up and pulled on the fallen robe. Turning back to where he lounged with hands tucked behind his head. "Don't go anywhere."

"Yes ma'am." He smirked.

She tied the robe closed and jogged down the steps to the front door.

But it was not Naruto on her doorstep, however, but a stranger.

"Can I help you?" She folded her arms across his chest.

"This the residence of Hatake Kakashi?" He inquired.

"It is." Sakura frozen, beginning to wonder what was up.

"His presence is required immediately by order of the Hokage."He handed over a scroll into her outreached palm and vanished as Sakura opened the message.

Hatake Kakashi

Under investigation for the Murder of AMATERASU AKI

Daughter of Tsuchikage Onoki of Land of Earth

Report to the Hokage Immediately


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura insisted on accompanying Kakashi to the Hokage Building with Rin in her arms. She had handed him the message and was surprisingly quiet as he read it over. The news baffled him more than frightened him. Murder was in a completely different category than death in shinobi culture. It meant you killed someone who was not involved in the mission. Kakashi had never murdered anyone. Certainly not this Amaterasu girl.

He glanced at Sakura questioning why she had yet to ask him what this was about. She had a determined countenance on her face as she gently rocked a sleeping Rin in her arms. He knew that look. Sakura was not leaving this building until everything was sorted. He just wasn't so sure that it would be sorted today.

He leaned back in the chair in the waiting room as people walked this way and that before him. Going about their lives. Most of them understood the shinobi life. Of what sometimes needed to be done to insure the safety to Konoha. But some of them didn't. They understood why Shinobi did what they did, they appreciated it and esteemed them for it. But they couldn't do what shinobi did.

Murder was murder in some people's eye.

He hadn't even lied eyes on this girl and yet he was under investigation for her death. He knew it would be very complicated to prove him innocent but he must. For Sakura's sake and for Rin's sake he must.

Finally, after waiting at, what seemed like hours, the bulky double doors opened and Tsunade stepped out. The female Hokage looked grim. That certainly wasn't a good sign.

Sakura was on her feet at the first sight of her former sensei.

Tsunade gave a brief acknowledgment for her apprentice. "Sakura, thought you'd be here."

Rin gave a gentle moan as she was disturbed when Sakura arisen from her seat.

"What is this about, Sensei?" Sakura demanded. "You don't honestly believe Kakashi would-"

Tsunade raised her hands for silence. "In my office." She turned back the way she had come, Sakura right on her heels.

Kakashi rose sluggishly to his feet. Not really in much of a rush to be grilled on his mission. His every step to be documented again and again until he won't know which way was up anymore. This wasn't the first time his judgment had come into question. But this time seemed a lot more serious then ever before. Maybe he just had more to lose now than then.

"Shut the door." Tsunade seated herself in the sizable chair and crossed her legs.

Kakashi did as she asked and plopped himself down across from the very intimidating woman.

"Please, sensei." Sakura urged the meeting to beginning. "Is Kakashi really under investigation? Is there proof behind this accusation?"

Kakashi would've smiled at the fire inside his wife if the they were under different circumstances. Instead he reached over and caressed his fingers over her thigh. Her gaze flickered his way before readjusting Rin in her arms so she could take a firm hold of his hand.

Tsunade followed the movement before she replied. "Three witnesses. Completely unassociated with one another. And a Kunai with Konoha seal was discovered at the scene."

Sakura snapped to attention. "But nobody carries a sealed anything in a foreign country! Kakashi would absolutely never be that stupid! He's being framed!" She exclaimed and Rin awoke screaming her lungs off.

"Of course he's being framed." Tsunade scoffed as if it was idiotic to think any differently. Sakura patted the baby's back but Rin was having none of it, so she handed her over to Kakashi.

Rin silenced immediately and relaxed into sleep again while Kakashi smoothed his hand over her back.

"But Earth has always had a little adversity being civil with Fire and we've only recently come to be on speaking terms. It's only fair to say there's still a little animosity left over."

"So what happens now?" Sakura asked.

..."They're appealing a public trial."

Sakura swore violently.

"That's suicide, Sensei. That girl was a natural born leader and loved by all. It won't be a trial, it'll be a hanging." Sakura rubbed her eyes with displeasure.

"What are my alternatives?" Kakashi asked with all the calm that Sakura was severly lacking.

Tsunade's finger tapped the hand of her chair. "He must stand trial."

"Why? He'll be killed before even stepping foot on Earth Country soil!" Sakura jerked from her chair and stalked over to the bookshelf to comprise herself.

"We can't risk the peace treaty falling apart." Tsunade tried to reason with her distraught disciple.

"Even if Kakashi dies in the process?" Sakura snapped around to glare at her Hokage.

Tsunade's eyes lit with internal fire. She slammed her hands on the desk with a bang, papers flying everywhere. Sakura jumped.

"Damn it Sakura! You think I haven't thought this over until I was sick? There are no other options! He must stand trial." She lost some of her rigidity. "We know he's innocent and we're not about to lose the infamous copy ninja to such a shameful death. But he was the only Fire shinobi present in the area at the time."

Sakura turned away briskly and Kakashi knew she was fighting tears. His heart broke at the thought of what he was putting her through. She already had so much on her plate what with a new born to care for and he was now making her worry about him.

"Now we have to calm down and think about this." Tsuande sank back into her seat and cast a sympathized glance at her beloved student. "Kakashi, do you recall any shady behavior in your time spent in Earth Country?"

Kakashi mentally thought back. "There was a shop keeper who brought ramen to my camp on more than one night. He told me he was ashamed about how our two countries treated one another and wanted to make amends. But he watched me a lot from his store."

"Anything else?"

"Just the standard."

"Who will represent him?"Sakura asked quietly from behind them.

"We'll find someone with Earth and Fire loyalties."

"Like who?" Sakura mumbled as she sluggishly returned to her seat. She was blushing with embarrassment from her emotional outburst and wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Someone."Tsunade repeated insistently. "Anyway, The trail is in two weeks so you'll have to leave within the next few days. Sakura, I'm thinking you'd want to go with him."

"Of course." She replied passionately.

"We have Rin to think about now." Kakashi pointed out. "It will be hard on her to travel that far this soon. You should stay here instead."

"No!" She shot him down vehemently. Shooting him a glare. "She's coming with us. They won't kill a man with a family, anyway."

Kaskashi cast his eyes down to not let her see the disagreement in his eyes.

* * *

Sakura lounged back in the rocking chair in the baby's room with Rin at her breast. She glanced at Kakashi, sitting in the floor against the crib. His head hung low, hands folded over his knees. He looked to be deep in thought, but he didn't look all that worried. She was freaking out and it wasn't even happening to her.

"I just don't want her to see me die, if it should come to that." He whispered finally.

"Well, it won't so just shut up about it." Sakura snapped.

He titled his head back to rest against the bars. "We have to be realistic."

"I am. And I'm telling you, Tsunade will never send you to your death. Even for a peace treaty. No matter what she says." Sakura whispered, glancing down at the suckling infant. She would never allow this child to lose her father to that.

Kakashi didn't reply. He just watched as his wife fed their daughter. He had been doing that since her birth, sitting and watching. She loved it. It meant he was involved with raising this child with her. Not every man was.

"I don't want to be responsible for another war." He declared, shifting his legs out in front of him. "My conscious would never survive it."

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut at the utter sadness in his voice. She knew it too well. He already carried far too much guilt with him. For his men lost, for the ones he took from others. She also knew he still felt angry with himself for letting her get kidnapped a few weeks ago. He didn't say anything to her but she knew. That was just the kind of man he was. He burdened no one with his troubles. Even if she offered to carry some for him.

Sometimes she wished he wasn't so honorable.

"We'll get through this." He tried to assure her. Like he always did. She was the emotional one. Always was, always will be. And he was the rock. Sometimes she felt like she was adding to his list of burdens. And it made her feel like shit.

She hung her head. "I wish I had your strength." Old insecurities never went away.

"You have your own strength." When she gave him a look of ambivalence he shook his head to correct her. "You do. You have the strength to give us Rin."

Sakura scoffed. "I have a womb. Any woman can do that."

"No they can't. And besides that, you set me right." He insisted. Sakura gave him a shy glance, just to see the expression on his face. His mouth of stern, and his eyes were determined. She couldn't keep that bubble of self doubt around herself anymore when every word her said was utterly serious.

Tears clouded her vision and ran down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She blurted, whipping them away. She was burdening him again.

Warm hands cupped her face and forced her eyes up to meet his. "Don't deny who you are Sakura. I love your emotions. They make me remember what really matters in life. You cry when you're sad. You laugh when you're happy. And you hit me when your angry." He smiled.

Sakura gave a short laugh at his honesty.

"I have to work to be honest with myself. But slowly you're changing that." He stroked her tears from her cheeks. "You're making me better."

Sakura smiled and opened herself up to a kiss when he leaned down. They broke it off when Rin began to whimper. Sakura gently set her on her shoulder for a burp, before rising from the chair and setting her in bed.

Kakashi reached in and stroked her cheek before leaning over the bar and kissing her forehead. Whispering his goodnight, he took Sakura's hand in his own.

Sakura kissed Rin goodnight as well and let Kakashi lead her from the room.

Inside their bedroom, Kakashi slipped into the bathroom, while Sakura began to undress. She took her dress and tossed it into the hamper, before doing the same to all the laundry scattered on the floor.

Sighing, she picked out a silky nightgown and lay it on the bed. After tossed her undergarments into the hamper as well, she slide the gown over her head and began to pull back the covers.

Pushing open the bathroom door she almost ran smack into Kakashi. He had his head hung low as he leaned against the sink. The tab was running on full and the sink had begun to fill.

He glanced at her before coming to his senses and shutting off the water. Sakura slid her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He gave a huge sigh before encasing her in his arms. Breathing in his scent, she allowed time to pass them by.

Kakashi reached up and ran his head through her hair. "It took cold for that thing you're wearing."

Sakura smacked his chest. "I bought it before I got pregnant and this is the first time I'm able to wear it."

"We'll in that case, let's get a good look at you." He held her out at arms length and ran his gaze over her body. She stood there and smiled. Finally he leaned in for a kiss.

"Come on. In bed."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him back with her until her knees hit the mattress. She watched him grip the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head.

Sakura slipped slowly under the covers. He walked around to his side of the bed and slid under next to her. She shifted until she was pressed up against him and he could wrap an arm around her comfortably.

Silence fell over the two, until just the sound of breathing filled the room.

"Tell me it'll be alright. That I won't lose you" Sakura whispered.

"...It'll be alright. I'm not going anywhere."

With that, Sakura was able to close her eyes at last.


End file.
